<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mishaps on the Road by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720104">Mishaps on the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, And BDSM jokes, Beta Wu, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Omega Mako, Really fluffy, and mako is a victim, asami and Korra are just vibing, bolin is adding gasoline to the fire, but barely, even tho this is mostly about him, forgof about him, innuendos, mentions of abuse, slight angst, so many innuendos, wu is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu makes a fatal mistake.</p><p>Bolin milks it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako &amp; Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mishaps on the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was very amusing.</p><p>It hurts.</p><p>To laugh.</p><p>I’m ok though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“….yeah, so now, I have a bruise,” Mako complained.</p><p>Wu couldn’t help but purse his lips.</p><p>Korra and Asami were in the back, also looking concerned.</p><p>Butakha, the dick, had hit Mako for something so insignificant, they couldn’t even remember.</p><p>Though it might have been their rage blinding them.</p><p>“You know what? I’m going to be your new dad. And mom,” Wu says determinedly.</p><p>Asami snorts. “Does that mean me and Korra have to ask you for marriage permission?”</p><p>Wu turns around to glare at the two alphas. “Yes. Yes, you do.”</p><p>They keep driving for a little while until Wu lights up.</p><p>“I’ve got it!” The beta yells victoriously.</p><p>Mako drops his water bottle and it spills all over him.</p><p>“Well, Wu, it better be important cause I’m soaking wet,” The omega complains.</p><p>Korra has a smirk on her face and nearly says something when Mako cuts her off. “Not that way, get your head outta the gutter.”</p><p>Korra pouts and Asami pats her head condescendingly.</p><p>“Um, hello? Forget about me?” Wu complains.</p><p>The three turn to him expectantly.</p><p>“Instead of being your dad and mom, I could be your dom!” Wu says excitedly.</p><p>Mako chokes on the air he’s breathing as Asami and Korra cackle in the backseat.</p><p>Wu frowns. “What? I don’t- OH MY SPIRITS THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT, NOPE TO THE FUCKING NOPE, NOT WHAT I MEANT!”</p><p>At this point, Wu is hyperventilating and Mako can’t stop laughing.</p><p>Korra was practically crying and Asami had fallen out of her seat.</p><p>Wu carefully drives to Bolin’s house to pick him up.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” The alpha greets as he gets in the car.</p><p>Asami grins and fills him in.</p><p>Wu slams his head against the car wheel repeatedly as Bolin falls out of the door, he was laughing so hard.</p><p>“We will never mention this again,” Wu says solemnly.</p><p>Bolin snickers. “You’re right, Wu. You aren’t Mako’s dom. You're his dad. Don’t you think… Daddy is a fitting title?”</p><p>Wu pulled over right away and everyone else in the car couldn’t stop laughing.</p><p>He then decides to take 20 minutes to explain why this was a very scarring topic.</p><p>From then on, everyone who had a dad struggled to look them in the eye without laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>